


Welcome Home

by danceofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soldier AU, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceofwords/pseuds/danceofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home from war and get to see his family again. Including Bones, his dog.</p><p>-- also published on FFnet --</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor its characters.

As Sam got out of the plane, he immediately saw them. Bobby stood there with a little smile and Bones, God Bones, the Winchesters' dog, on a leash. Dean was next to him with a big grin on his face, still in uniform. His brother has earned himself a weekend off the war and just arrived here an hour ago, too. Sam, on the other hand, had done his duty and was now free to go home and Lord, it was great to have familiar ground under his feet and not feel the need to be cautious every moment of everything you're doing.

He went down the steps of the aircraft and felt his heart starting to beat faster. The other soldiers spread apart immediately and Sam didn't register Bobby untying the leash which hold Bones who was panting in anticipation anyway. He just registered the lightning of golden fur that was speeding toward, well, toward him.

If his reflexes hadn't been trained in war for so long, the dog would've caused him to fall but he caught him last second. All he heard was the wonderful sound of his Bones barking and his panting and in this moment he was just so happy. He missed his dog just as much as his brother and Bobby.

The feeling of his fur under his fingers and living animal in his arms was just how he remembered. Amazing. Because Bones was so loyal to him and accepted Sam without hesitation and with every flaw the soldier saw in himself and even if he had been away for so long now the dog still welcomed him with a wet tongue. Literally.

Sam was kneeing now, petting Bones' head again and again because he missed it so much, and the dog was licking his whole face and normally Sam would've told him to stop but now it was just so good to have him back that he didn't mind so much.

In his peripheral vision he noticed that Bobby and Dean were standing a few yards away waiting for him and he gave Bones a last massage before he walked to them his dog by his side – just how it should be.

 

“Hey.”, he breathed, pure relief on his face as he truly realized he was home  now and alive and breathing and his brother was here and Bobby and his Bones...

“Sammy”, Dean only whispered still with this big smile of his and he was pulled into a pretty tight hug that he returned gladly.

No words could describe, no pictures could show, no mind could comprehend which relief cursed through his veins at this moment. Even he found it hard to fathom.

After that it was Bobby's turn and he, too, welcomed him with a hug.

“So, what do we do now that the home queen's been squeezed tall?”, Dean asked with a smirk.

“Sorry that you're more like little and fat because of your obsession with your stupid pie.”, Sam bit back with an amused voice.

Dean narrowed his eyes.

“You better did not just insult pie, bitch.”

Yep, his brother hasn't changed and Sam was glad he hasn't. And because he was home and because it was his brotherly duty, he answered.

“Jerk.”

“Well, I don't wanna interrupt ya idjits, but how about we drive home? Thought you wanna make up for the things you couldn't do while having spend the last months camping.”, Bobby spoke up with his rough voice and Dean told his baby brother fondly: “He came with Baby.”

“Great, so let's go!”, Sam said nodding but then realized someone was missing.

“Where's Bones?”, he asked and the three of them looked around. Bobby spotted him first.

“Bad boy's there flirting with the blond woman and her little dog!”, he announced and Sam saw his troublemaker standing – tail wiggling - in front of a pretty woman in a white dress and a little dog on a leash herself.

He jogged there, not without rolling his eyes, and tried to be hard on Bones.

“Bones, what are you doing? You cannot just run away and bother other people!”, he said with a bad hidden little grin.

The woman looked up to him and smiled.

“That's your dog?”, she asked and he nodded.

“Yes, he is. Bones's his name.”, he told her. She patted his head and Bones licked her hand. 

“That's Tickle. It's a female.”, she introduced her dog and he kneeled down to pet her.

“So, are you here for a break or have you already served your time?”, she asked him and he was somehow glad the conversation hasn't ended yet.

He smiled. “I'm staying here.”, he told her. “What are you doing here?”

“My baby brother came home.” She, also, began to smile at the thought.

Sam brought out a hand.

“I'm Sam. Nice to meet you, by the way.” The woman shook it with a petite but strong grip.

“I'm Jess. Pleasure.”


End file.
